The Girl in the Essays
by JMHaughey
Summary: College Application Essays. . .What do they reveal? Brennan and Booth's daughter is about to tell you. Future.
1. Northwestern

**Author's Note: These are the actual questions from _The__Common__Application_ for college bound students. Responses are 250-500 words. **

**ProfeJMarie – Thanks for the read through. **

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine. **

**oOo**

**Describe a character in fiction, a historical figure, or a creative work (as in art, music, science, etc.) that has had an influence on you, and explain that influence.**

I have been influenced by hockey, especially by the NHL team, the Philadelphia Flyers. Even though I was not around for the Bobby Clarke years, my father taught me about him and the Flyers historical significance in the NHL.

Bobby Clarke played his entire fifteen season career in the National League Hockey with the Philadelphia Flyers. He was the Captain and led the Flyers to two Stanley Cup Championships and was awarded the Hart Trophy as league MVP three times. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1987. Clarke retired following the 1983-84 season with 358 goals and 852 assists for a total of 1210 points in 1144 games.

Growing up, my father and I watched Flyers' games together. There were rules though, all my homework had to be done before the game. I was allowed to stay up on school nights for home games. On weekends, we would even watch Stanley Cup games from the Clarke era. My mother and my brother couldn't understand this. They didn't follow it like my father and I but they never complained. As a family, we went to Flyers' games when they came to town to play the Capitals. We all had jerseys, my parents gave me a Clarke jersey after scoring my first hat trick.

My mother used to work some Saturday mornings because my dad would have hockey practice. I would always opt to go with him because I'd get to put on skates and go around the ice. I loved the sound ice makes under the sharp skates. I wanted to play hockey because of this; I didn't want to leave the ice. Not long after I began to play on a team. I started playing in girls' traveling leagues. My parents did not have regular jobs, their hours were atypical. They were important in their chosen professions but when it came to me or my brother, we were first priority. One or both of my parents were at every game.

I had been given so many books on the history of the Flyers as well as DVD's. I memorized the statistics of my team, the history of the game, the rules, the plays, and the opponents. This influenced my study habits and instilled a disciplined routine because if I couldn't maintain my grades there was no hockey.

The influence of hockey has been positive.

**oOo **

_**Let me know what you think. **_


	2. Georgetown

**A/N – Thanks to some1tookmyname for the read through**

**Same disclaimer**

**oOo**

**Describe an experience you have had living or working in a diverse community. How might that experience help you to contribute to the life of a university community like Georgetown's?**

In my family, the length of upcoming school vacations dictated the intended destination. Shorter vacations usually meant staying in the United States. My father wanted us to enjoy, what he called, the quintessential American destinations like The Grand Canyon, Mount Rushmore, Yellowstone National Park, even Disney World as well as baseball parks, and driving across country. My mother went along with this but I had many passport stamps before my tenth birthday.

My mother is Doctor Temperance Brennan. She is a Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institution. She has worked with the FBI and my father for last 25 years. Her idea of vacation varied from my father's. Every summer, we would pack our bags for a month and headed to a destination like Maluku, Indonesia or Chuylu Hills of Kenya or Mumbai, India. My father always joked with my mother about how his trips seemed shorter. My mother would always respond with "that's because they are."

When I was thirteen, we headed to Cange, Haiti. Having been there before, I remembered some of the Creole words to say hello and how are you? We lived within the settlement housing of Partners in Health. We slept on cots. The blankets were wool, never quite comfortable for sleeping, but they kept us warm. They were donated through church groups and other aid organizations. I remember we'd have to get so many shots for vacations.

These vacations were more like humanitarian trips. We would help feed the communities, carried supplies from hospitals to families in need. The people of Haiti, the poorest of the poor, a place tuberculosis and cholera ran rampant. Most of the population remained unvaccinated. The roadways were not great, so we walked to most places. We would work with the Haitians and aid groups to rebuild houses and hospitals. Rebuilding from an earthquake decades before was never quite finished so children had no opportunity to go to school.

These experiences helped shaped the person I became. My parents instilled a sense of duty, of truth in myself and my brother. Of course, we could have protested about going on these trips, we didn't though, it wasn't worth it. My father always said that for that month we are walking in someone else's shoes. The shoes may not fit, they may be ugly, they have holes and no laces but it made you a better person for doing so; you never knew if someone else would. I think these experiences will contribute immensely as I study at Georgetown.

**oOo**

_**Like?**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	3. Ithaca

**Indicate a person who has had a significant influence on you, and describe that influence.**

Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray was an English graduate lab assistant at the Jeffersonian Institition where my mother is employed. My mother would tell me about random bits of trivia that Vincent had shared with her. I carry those with me. My mother told me he would say, "Facts are the stitches that hold the fabric of existence together."

The thing is, I never had the pleasure of meeting this amazing man even though he was my mother's favorite intern. He was gunned down during a investigation at the Jeffersonian. Growing up, my parents told me, my brother and my sister about his bravery, his life and his quest for truth.

I am influenced by this man because without him, I would not be here. After he was slain, my parents realized life was too short to not take risks, not to say I love you and not to live life the way it should be lived. He will never know that because of him – my parents lives changed, for the better. For that, I am forever influenced by those who came before me and lost their lives too young.


End file.
